Many workshop environments utilize compressed air sources. Such work shop environments which utilize compressed air sources include automotive repair shops, machine shops, and the like. The compressed air is utilized for air tools, sprayers, coolant misters, pneumatics on production lines.
The pressurized air sources as utilized by the prior art are predetermined and usually permanently mounted for each particular application.
However, additional air source outlets may be required due to the addition of an extra employee or the need for new or other air propelled equipment. Since such prior art includes permanently mounted conduits and connections, the need for additional air source outlets necessitates shutting down the air compressor and cutting or modifying the existing air line plumbing and rethreading and bending tubes. Such operation results in downtime with a loss of productivity. Furthermore, the constructing operation requires the use of sealing the joints plus purchasing of the steel tubing or plastic tubing and the like.
Various attempts have been made in the prior art to utilize connecting or junction boxes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,417 discloses and outlet box having a plurality of inlets which however are utilized for electric wiring.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,757 relates to a liquid dispenser for refrigerators and particularly discloses a liquid conduit and dispensing valve.
Yet another arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,519 which relates to conduits concerning a radiator and particularly discloses means of pipes entering a manifold.
A further arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,870 which relates to a quick disconnect manifold assembly for a water conditioning or treatment service unit which can be readily adapted for normal treatment flow operation to allow quick and easy removal and replenishment of water conditioning ingredients from the unit.
It is an object of this invention to provide a more efficient compressed air manifold for compressed junction box which may be easily mounted and utilized to connect and communicate with a plurality of air compressed tools as the need arises.